Adeus, Michelle É difícil morrer
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Tony vai até o cemitério pela primeira vez. Angst toda a história. Reviews me fariam mais feliz :


**Nota da autora: **Pois bem, ontem eu estava escutando a música "Carry you home" de James Blunt e o refrão me lembrou Michelle instantaneamente (vide fim da história, mas não pulem para o fim, por favor :D) e bateu uma inspiração. A idéia de fazer uma fic que a homenageasse veio quando minhas esperanças dela voltar para série foram destruídas, então, inspirada pela música, pelo que eu sentia e pela minha saudade, escrevi isso. Pela primeira vez, tudo que me importa é ter escrito. Bom ou não. Foi pra ela. Sentirei saudades.

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem imediatamente após o fim da sétima temporada, seja ele qual for.**

* * *

**Adeus, Michelle. É Difícil morrer.**

"_Adeus, Michelle, minha pequena._

_Você me deu amor e me ajudou_

_A encontrar o sol._

_E toda vez que eu estava triste_

_Você sempre vinha colocar_

_Meus pés de volta no chão._

_Adeus Michelle, é difícil morrer."_

Solidão. Foi tudo que ele sentiu. Uma solidão tão grande que ele encontrou dificuldade em respirar. Em piscar os olhos. Em viver. A lápide o encarava de volta. Fria. Cinza. Morta. Chegava a ser cruel. Como tudo ao redor poderia continuar movendo quando ele havia alcançado o fim da linha? Como todos podiam simplesmente fingir que tudo estava bem quando dentro dele os pedaços se partiam em mais pedaços? Tony se ajoelhou, impossibilitado de agüentar seu próprio peso. Sua própria agonia. Ele só tinha consciência de duas coisas: suas lágrimas e o nome dela escrito na pedra '_Michelle Dessler Almeida'._ Almeida. Um sorriso ousou aparecer nos lábios dele quando algumas lembranças começaram a voltar.

"_Sabe, Tony, eu quero um milhão de filhos."_

"_Qual é, Chelle. Isso é impossível." – o tom de voz dele brincalhão._

"_Podemos ao menos tentar um milhão de vezes, Tony?" – ele sorriu. Ela também._

"_A prática leva a perfeição, babe."_

E levou. A prática deles levou a morte dela. Deles. Terroristas. Bastardos. Tony havia certamente matado uma boa quantidade naquele dia, mas, como ele havia adivinhado, isso não a trouxe de volta. Nem Jack torturando milhares deles ao longo do dia. Desista, Tony. Ela está morta. Aquela voz insistente continuava a dizer. Incansável. Até aquele dia, ele gostava de pensar que ela havia viajado. Que ela havia simplesmente ido embora como na última vez em que ele não conseguira ficar sóbrio o suficente para amá-la. Como ele havia sido idiota! Seis meses a menos com a pessoa que ele mais amou e mais amaria em sua vida. E agora... O que ele tinha agora? Ela havia morrido exatamente em seus braços. Seus dedos haviam sentido a última pulsação, a última amostra de vida que ela tinha. E como ela tinha vida. Seu sorriso acendia a escuridão. Seus olhos brilhavam em tal intensidade que era difícil olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse eles. Sua boca... Tony repousou suas mãos no chão e cruzou suas pernas embaixo de si, aproximando-se em seguida da lápide e estendendo cautelosamente seus dedos. Ele queria alcançá-la. Achá-la seja lá onde ela estivesse. Trazê-la de volta para seus braços. Viva dessa vez. Beijá-la até senti-la empurrá-lo pelo tórax, pedindo para que ele parasse antes que ela ficasse sem ar. Fazer amor com ela. No sofá, na bancada da cozinha, no chuveiro ou na cama. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a lápide mais fria do que ele havia imaginado. Ou era só impressão? Não estava tudo frio ao seu redor, afinal?

"_Eu vou a qualquer lugar com você."  
"Querida, se você me prometer não cozinhar, eu a levo a qualquer lugar comigo."_

Ironicamente, agora era ao contrário. Ele queria ir para onde ela estava. Qualquer que fosse. Só para estar com ela de novo. Tony trouxe suas mãos para perto de si novamente e com uma delas, retirou sua carteira do bolso. Devagar, ele puxou uma foto de dentro dela, olhou-a um pouco e depois virou-a na direção da lápide.

"O filho da Chloe." – Ele disse e um suspiro saiu da sua boca. "Ela me disse que gostaria que você pudesse vê-lo. Aqui está." – Ele permaneceu segurando a foto na mesma posição por alguns segundos. "Morris não está mais com ela. Acho que ela e Jack possam vir a ter algo agora." – Ele sorriu mais com isso, imaginando o olhar surpreso que ela lançaria para ele. – "Bill casou-se com Karen. Não sei se você chegou a conhecê-la. Eles estão bem felizes. Bill pediu para que eu fosse com eles tirar umas férias, aproveitar que agora eu sou um homem livre. Mas eu recusei, porque apesar de ser homem, eu certamente não me sinto livre." – E eles sabiam. Quando sofremos grandes perdas, é difícil aceitar que tudo voltará a ser como era, que tudo ficará bem. Nunca volta. Nunca fica. É difícil morrer.

"Vá ser feliz, Tony. Viva sua vida." – Ele podia escutá-la dizer aquilo como se ela estivesse ali, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

"Jack disse que eu vou superar. Como ele superou Teri, mas a verdade é que a morte de Teri foi o começo do inferno dele. Nina, bomba, vírus, China... Eu não quero nada disso. Eu quero você."

"Eu estou bem aqui, Tony." – A voz dela disse de novo no ouvido dele. Era tão boa aquela ilusão.

"O que mais dói é não conseguir forçar a mim mesmo a dizer seu nome. Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que eu o disse."

"Diga, Tony." – A doce voz dela voltou. "Michelle. Eu quero ouvir você dizer. Diga pra mim."

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. Aquilo tinha que parar, apesar de ser tortuosamente bom.  
"Eu não posso." - Ele disse no momento em que as primeiras gotas de chuva caíam. Ele não queria ir embora. Não agora. Não quando ele finalmente havia ido até ali. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, totalmente ciente de que a chuva agora o ensopava.  
"Vá para casa, Tony." – Ela o pediu gentilmente.

"Minha casa é onde você está." – Ele replicou para o espaço vazio.  
Quando escureceu o suficiente para ele não conseguir ver a lápide claramente a sua frente, ele se levantou, foi até onde havia deixado seu casaco e as flores metros atrás e os pegou.

"Eu amo você eternamente, Michelle." – Ele disse, pego de surpresa quando o nome dela saiu naturalmente e levou seus lábios até as flores, colocando-as em seguida encostadas na lápide.

Ele fez seu caminho de volta devagar e tão vazio como havia chegado. Uma única pergunta em sua cabeça: quem disse que o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente?

"_Forte como era,_

_Sensível como está._

_Estou vendo você respirar_

_Pela última vez._

_Uma canção para o seu coração._

_Mas quando você está em silêncio_

_Sei o que significa._

_Vou te levar pra casa._

_Te levar pra casa."_

**Carry you home – James Blunt.**


End file.
